Amelia Dracula Season 2 Episode 2 Kidnap
by MissDramatic017
Summary: So everyone is happy are they? A nice day out. Some sex. A little bullying, bit that happens nearly everywhere. Can the happiness really last longer than one episode?


Amelia had her arms linked with Emma and Raymoud. Emma on her right. Raymoud on her left. Raymoud's left arm was linked with Becca's. The 4 were walking home. Becca was holding the DVDs and sweets, with her free arm while Emma was holding Amelia's Laptop in it's case and Amelia's purse with her free arm.

Suddenly someone grabbed Amelia by the shoulder and pulled her away from her older siblings. She screamed. Instantly Becca, Emma and Raymoud all tried to save their sister, but the kidnapper had garlic. He was wearing something that confused, the three on weather he was vampire or breather. But if he was a vampire then his gloves where definitely protecting him from the garlic. He continuously threw garlic at Amelia's family, who weren't giving up their sister easily. All of a sudden the kidnapper ran out of garlic, so whooshed off, the three siblings too helpless to follow. 15 minutes later they recovered enough to speak.

"We need to go and look for Amelia." Emma told her sibling.

"What? No we need to go home, call Vlad and tell him what has happened so he and the VHC can help us look." Raymoud corrected.

"Or we could find Amelia bring her home with us and admit the truth about everything apart from this." Becca said.

"We can't keep this from Vlad, when he gets home." Raymoud snapped.

"We find Amelia, they moan at us for lying and being late, and they never know about this because they won't need to." Emma explained.

"I'm not lying to anyone, especially Vlad. He's the chosen one." Raymoud insisted, clearly scared by his authority, living with him or not.

"Well it's two against one so if you want to face Talthia calling Vlad and him yelling down the phone at you by yourself go ahead but me and Emma are going to search for our sister." Becca snapped, before whooshing off. Emma instantly followed. Raymoud waited a minute to see if they were serious about leaving him alone, they were so he followed.

They looked around all of Liverpool and didn't stop until 11PM and were unsuccessful in finding Amelia.

"I told you -" he begun

"Save the 'I told you so' s for later Raymoud!" Emma snapped.

"Let's just go home and face the music." Becca suggested, breaking the tension.

"Fine." The pair of twins snapped at the same time. They whooshed off and Becca followed. They entered The throne room at ten past. Vlad was sitting on his throne, looking very angry.

"Vlad?! You're not meant to home till tomorrow night." Raymoud pointed out.

"Change of plan." he replied bitterly.

"What's wrong Vlad?" Emma asked.

"What's wrong is that Amelia told everyone she was going out with David today. Correct or not?" Vlad began.

"Correct." the three replied, like little children being told off by their parents.

"So me and Talitha were using telepathy to talk to each and at two a clock agreed we should check on Amelia. But we don't see her with David. We see her with you three having a water fight." Vlad snapped. Raymoud being the one that started the water fight, he hung his head.

"You lied to us then and then have the nerve to come home two hours and ten minutes late!" Talitha agreed. Vlad looked around and between the Southenra siblings.

"Hang on a minute, where is Amelia?" Vlad asked. It was now Emma and Becca's turn to hang their heads.

"You lost your sister?" Lucy snapped at her grandchildren, horrified.

"No!" Becca replied raising her head. "We were walking home and she was kidnapped." she explained.

"Kidnapped?" Vlad repeated. "Oh this just gets better and better doesn't it?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

"Why didn't you try to save her?" Talitha asked.

"We did try!" Emma snapped raising her head as well. "The guy that kidnapped her had garlic and attacked us with it." Emma explained.

"Well that must mean Amelia's kidnapper is a stubborn slayer, which is a start." Ingrid said logically. She had followed Vlad to Gar Side when he left hers at sun-set as their was still lots of paper work to do and because Ingrid didn't like seeing her little brother so upset.

"No, when he run out of garlic he whooshed of with Amelia." Becca told everyone.

"How was he able to throw garlic at you then!" Vlad snapped, irritated with not getting straight answers.

"He was wearing gloves, a long sleeve shirt and a mask he would of been completely protected from the garlic." Raymoud answered for his sister. "And don't snap at Rebecca like that, she has done nothing wrong." he added protectively. Becca winced at being called Rebecca, Raymoud only called her that when he was angry, upset or protective towards her.

"Becca was with you when Amelia was kidnapped. You might have babied Becca for centuries because she was youngest but now the youngest is Amelia, which makes Becca an older sister. Meaning she has to aspect the responsibility of Amelia along with you and Emma." Vlad replied, Raymoud had the sense to keep quite. Lucy was struggling to hold back her tears.

"A stubborn slayer makes sense, but why would anyone want to hurt my baby?" Lucy sobbed quietly to herself, to Vlad, Ingrid, Becca, Emma and the count it was just a murmur but Talitha and Raymoud being the closest to Lucy heard properly.

"Oh nan." Raymoud replied, trying to hug his grandmother.

"No Raymoud." she snapped, pushing him away. "I can't even look at any of you right now." she added.

"Come on Lucy let's go downstairs to your coffin room." Talitha said nicely. Lucy allowed Talitha's touch and to be lead to her room.

"You've upset your gran." Vlad commented when they were in the lift.

"Blame the man who kidnapped Amelia not me!" Raymoud shouted, in frustration.

"None of this should of even happened!" Vlad yelled back. "You should of stole the rings and you shouldn't of gone out today simple!" he added.

"Amelia took the rings." Raymoud snapped, not shouting anymore. "Who else would of none of us know how to pick a lock let alone as fast as Amelia can do it." he reasoned.

"I hardly know you, Emma or Becca. For all I know lock-picking could run in the family." Vlad replied.

"Hardly know us?" Emma repeated. "You convinced Ingrid to turn downstairs into a one floor house for us." she reminded.

"Only because you were Amelia's family. While Amelia was ill all she went on about was you three. You sounded nice, nothing like your father and Amelia was found of you. And to be completely honest, I felt sorry for you that you lived in an abandoned building." Vlad explained. "I was being nice." he added.

"Well like you said were Amelia's family so it's only natural if we want to spend time together." Becca snapped.

"Yes, but we're vampires. So you spend your family time at night." Vlad reasoned.

"Vlad you weren't their if we told her no she would of been heart broken. We tried to say it wasn't a good idea but she literally dragged us out." Raymoud elucidated.

"What so you let Amelia treat you like she was the older sibling instead of you?" Vlad replied coldly.

"Why are you even arguing? This isn't going to bring Amelia back the only thing we can do that will help is to phone the VHC, and arrange an emergency meeting to decide what we do." Ingrid suggested to break the building tension.

"Emergency?" Vlad quoted, still looking at Raymoud. "I told everyone the rings were only meant to be used in emergencies and looked what happened." Vlad said emotionlessly with a hint of venom.

"Ingrid's right Vlad. We need to contact the Vampire High Council." Raymoud agreed, ignoring his comment.

"I'll decide what to do on my own thanks, now go." Vlad ordered. "NOW!" he screamed when they were still their ten seconds later. The three whooshed off to the living room of their house. The layout was simple. If you entered through the stairs you went straight to the living room. If you entered through the lift you walked into a short corridor On the left a kitchen, on the right a bathroom, only a toilet and sink. Once you left the corridor you were in the living room. At the other end of there was a second corridor. Emma and Raymoud's room's on the right Lucy and Becca's on the left and at the end of the corridor was a second bathroom with only a bath, shower and stands were they kept their shampoo's and conditioners.

Emma and Becca were still holding the bags of sweets, DVDs, Amelia's laptop and Amelia's purse. Raymoud sat down i the middle of the sofa that was in the center of the living room

"If anything bad happens to Amelia it will be all my fault." Raymoud complained. Becca stared at her older brother who had worked so hard to protect his family since he was still a child himself and raised her from a innocent 6 year old girl, she saw Raymoud as a father not a brother and she couldn't bear to see him like this.

"No Raymoud, Vlad's right I was there so it's my fault too." Becca said, sitting next to her brother, she rested her head on his chest - something she hadn't done since she was as old as Amelia - and let Raymond stroke her hair.

"And mine." Emma added, sitting down on Raymoud's left and doing the same as Becca.

* * *

Episode two is up. Remember a season ago when Amelia as just a innocent third-teen year, when her only problem in her life was Carly and her secret? Yea a lot can happen to character in one season. And a lot more is happening this season! Cheerio!

Please review,

MD,

xx


End file.
